1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fence bracket system and a fence system which uses the fence bracket system. A method of making the fence bracket system as well as the fence system is also described. The invention is also directed to a method of assembling and/or installing a fence on site using the fence bracket system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Various types of fence assembly devices are known. It is also known to utilize brackets in attaching fence sections or rails to fence posts. However, none of the numerous conventional bracket systems are able to produce a fence that is very strong, while being easily adjustable and/or repairable, easy and inexpensive to make, and which can be used to efficiently assemble a fence.
The invention provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and rails. The bracket system comprises a post bracket including a first projecting portion and a second projecting portion, the post bracket being securable to a post. The first projecting portion extends in one direction and the second projecting portion extends a different direction. A first rail bracket includes a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable to a rail. A second rail bracket includes a first end securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable to another rail. The post bracket has an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of the post. Each of the first and second rail brackets is configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post. Prior to being secured thereto, the post bracket can slide up and down relative to the post.
Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise at least one projecting tab. Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise also two projecting tabs.
Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise an opening, each first end of the first and second rail brackets may similarly comprise an opening, and the bracket system may further comprise two fasteners which are each arranged to connect the first and second rail brackets to the post bracket via the openings.
The first and second rail brackets may be removably secured to the first and second projecting portions via two fasteners. The first and second rail brackets may be pivotally mounted to the first and second projecting portions. The first and second rail brackets may be movably mounted to the first and second projecting portions.
Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise two projecting tabs that each have an opening. Each of the first and second rail brackets may similarly comprise two projecting tabs that each have an opening.
The fence may further comprise pickets or slats connected to the rails. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to each of the rails via a single fastener, whereby the rails can move relative to the slats. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to channel members and each channel member is securable to a rail. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to each of the channel members via a single fastener, whereby the channel members can move relative to the slats.
The post bracket may be a unitary member formed of sheet metal. The post bracket may alternatively comprise a two piece structure. The post bracket and each of the first and second rail brackets may each comprise unitary members. The post bracket may comprise a first part and a second part, the first part being arranged above the second part, wherein the first part is removably connected to the first rail bracket and wherein the second part is removably connected to the second rail bracket. The post bracket may comprise a first part and a second part, the first part being arranged on one side of the post and the second part being arranged on another side of the post, wherein the first part is removably connected to the first rail bracket and wherein the second part is removably connected to the second rail bracket.
The invention also provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and fence sections having rails and slats or pickets, wherein the bracket system comprises a unitary post bracket including a first projecting portion and a second projecting portion, the post bracket being securable to a post, the first projecting portion extends in one direction and the second projecting portion extends a different direction, a unitary first rail bracket including a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable a rail, a unitary second rail bracket including a first end securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable another rail, the post bracket having an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of the post, each of the first and second rail brackets being configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post, a first fastener connecting the first projecting portion to the first rail bracket, and a second fastener connecting the second projecting portion to the second rail bracket.
The invention still further provides for a fence system comprising a plurality of bracket systems, each bracket system comprising a post bracket including a first projecting portion and a second projecting portion, the post bracket being securable to a post, the first projecting portion extending in one direction and the second projecting portion extending a different direction, a first rail bracket including a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable to a rail, a second rail bracket including a first end securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable to another rail, the post bracket having an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of a post, each of the first and second rail brackets being configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post, wherein the posts each have at least two post brackets, wherein the rails each have at least two rail brackets, and further comprising channel members that are each connected to a plurality of slats or pickets, and each of the channel members is connected to each of the rails, wherein, prior to being secured thereto, each post bracket can slide up and down relative to each of the posts.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system of the type described above wherein the method comprises cutting and bending sheet metal to form the post bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the first rail bracket, and cutting and bending sheet metal to form the second rail bracket.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system of the type described above wherein the method comprises cutting and bending sheet metal to form the post bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the first rail bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the second rail bracket, and connecting each of the first and second rail brackets to the post bracket via fasteners.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system of the type described above wherein the method comprises placing posts at generally equally spaced distances, mounting at least two post brackets onto each of the posts, mounting at least two rail brackets onto each of the rails, connecting the rails to the posts via the post brackets and the rail brackets, adjusting a position of each post bracket by sliding the post bracket up and down relative to a respective post; securing each post bracket to a respective post and securing each rail bracket to a respective rail.
The invention also provides for a method of assembling a fence using the bracket system described above wherein the method comprises arranging posts at generally equally spaced distances, mounting at least two post brackets onto each of the posts, mounting at least two rail brackets onto each of the rails, connecting the rails to the posts via the post brackets and the rail brackets, adjusting a position of each post bracket by sliding the post bracket up and down relative to a respective post, securing each post bracket to a respective post, securing each rail bracket to a respective rail, and securing fence sections to the rails via channel members.
The invention further provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and fence sections having rails and slats or pickets, the bracket system comprising a post bracket including a first projecting portion, a second projecting portion, and at least one of barbs and openings configured to receive fasteners for securing the post bracket to a post, the first projecting portion extends in one direction and the second projecting portion extends a different direction, a first rail bracket including a first end removably connected to the first projecting portion, a second end that is securable a rail, and at least one opening configured to receive a fastener for securing the rail bracket to the rail, a second rail bracket including a first end removably connected to the second projecting portion, a second end that is securable another rail, and at least one opening configured to receive a fastener for securing the rail bracket to the rail, the post bracket having an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of the post, a first fastener connects the first projecting portion to the first rail bracket and a second fastener connects the second projecting portion to the second rail bracket.
The invention provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and rails. The bracket system comprises a post bracket including a first projecting portion and a second projecting portion, the post bracket being securable to a post. The first projecting portion extends in one direction and the second projecting portion extends a different direction. A first rail bracket includes a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable a rail. A second rail bracket includes a first end securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable another rail. The post bracket has at least one barb and/or at least one opening configured to receive a securing fastener for securing the post bracket to the post. Each of the first and second rail brackets is configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post. Each of the first and second rail brackets has at least one barb and/or at least one opening configured to receive a securing fastener for securing the rail brackets to the rails. Prior to being secured thereto, the post bracket can slide up and down relative to the post.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system described above, the method comprising cutting and bending sheet metal to form the post bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the first rail bracket, and cutting and bending sheet metal to form the second rail bracket.
The invention further provides for a method of making the bracket system described above, the method comprising cutting and bending sheet metal to form the post bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the first rail bracket, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the second rail bracket and connecting each of the first and second rail brackets to the post bracket via fasteners.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system described above, the method comprising cutting and bending sheet metal to form the post bracket wherein the first projecting portion includes two tabs which are bent and arranged to be parallel to one another and wherein the second projecting portion includes two tabs which are bent and arranged to be parallel to one another, each of the tabs having an opening formed therein, cutting and bending sheet metal to form the first rail bracket that includes at least one tab which has an opening formed therein, and cutting and bending sheet metal to form the second rail bracket that includes at least one tab which has an opening formed therein.
Still further, the invention provides for a method of making the bracket system described above, the method comprising forming the post bracket as a unitary or one-piece member wherein the first projecting portion includes two tabs which are arranged to be parallel to one another and wherein the second projecting portion includes two tabs which are arranged to be parallel to one another, each of the tabs having an opening formed therein, forming the first rail bracket as a unitary or onepiece member that includes at least one tab which has an opening formed therein, forming the second rail bracket as a unitary or one-piece member that includes at least one tab which has an opening formed therein, and connecting each of the first and second rail brackets to the post bracket via fasteners.
The invention also provides for a method of making the bracket system described above, the method comprising forming the post bracket as a unitary or onepiece member wherein the post bracket includes barbs and/or openings configured to receive securing fasteners for securing the post bracket to the post, wherein each of the first and second projecting portions include at least one opening configured to receive first and second connecting fasteners, forming the first rail bracket as a unitary or one-piece member wherein the first rail bracket includes barbs and/or openings configured to receive securing fasteners for securing the first rail bracket to a rail and an opening configured to receive the first connecting fastener, forming the second rail bracket as a unitary or one-piece member wherein the second rail bracket includes barbs and/or openings configured to receive fasteners for securing the second rail bracket to a rail and an opening configured to receive the second connecting fastener, connecting each of the first and second rail brackets to the post bracket via the first and second connecting fasteners, and securing the post bracket to the post and the first and second rail brackets to the rails via the barbs and/or securing fasteners.
The invention also provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and rails, wherein the bracket system comprises a post bracket having a first projecting portion, a second projecting portion, and being securable to a post, the first projecting portion extending in one direction and the second projecting portion extending a different direction, a first rail bracket including a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable to a rail, a second rail bracket including a first end securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable to another rail, the post bracket defining an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of the post, each of the first and second rail brackets being configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post, and the post bracket and each of first and second rail brackets including at least one of openings configured to receive securing fasteners and integrally formed securing barbs, wherein, prior to being secured thereto, the post bracket can slide up and down relative to the post, and wherein, prior to being secured thereto, each of the first and second rail brackets can slide over ends of each rail.
Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise at least one projecting tab having a width that is less than an overall width of the post bracket. Each of the first and second projecting portions may also comprise two projecting tabs and wherein the post bracket has a generally uniform thickness of between approximately {fraction (1/20)} inches and ⅕ inches. Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise an opening and wherein each first end of the first and second rail brackets comprises an opening, and wherein the bracket system further comprises two fasteners, one fastener being arranged to connect the first rail bracket to the post bracket and another fastener being arranged to connect the second rail bracket to the post bracket. The first and second rail brackets may be removably secured to the first and second projecting portions via the two fasteners. The first and second rail brackets may be pivotally mounted to the first and second projecting portions. The first and second rail brackets may be movably mounted to the first and second projecting portions. Each of the first and second projecting portions may comprise two projecting tabs that each have an opening. Each of the first and second rail brackets may comprise at least one projecting tab that has an opening.
The fence may further comprise pickets or slats connected to the rails. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to each of the rails via a single fastener, whereby the rails can move relative to the slats. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to channel members and each channel member is securable to a rail. Each of the pickets or slats may be connected to each of the channel members via a single fastener, whereby the channel members can move relative to the slats. The post bracket may be a unitary member formed of sheet metal. The post bracket may comprise a two piece structure. The post bracket and each of the first and second rail brackets may each comprise unitary members. The post bracket may also comprise a first part and a second part, the first part being arranged above the second part, the first part being removably connected to the first rail bracket, and the second part being removably connected to the second rail bracket. The post bracket may comprise a first part and a second part, the first part being arranged on one side of the post and the second part being arranged on another side of the post, the first part being removably connected to the first rail bracket, and the second part being removably connected to the second rail bracket.
The invention also provides for a bracket system for assembling a fence that includes posts and fence sections having rails and slats or pickets, wherein the bracket system comprises a post bracket including a first projecting portion, a second projecting portion, and at least one barb and/or opening configured to receive a fastener for securing the post bracket to a post, the first projecting portion extending in one direction and the second-projecting portion extending a different direction, a first rail bracket including a first end removably connected to the first projecting portion, a second end that is securable a rail, and at least one barb and/or opening configured to receive a fastener for securing the rail bracket to the rail, a second rail bracket including a first end removably connected to the second projecting portion, a second end that is securable another rail, and at least one barb and/or opening configured to receive a fastener for securing the rail bracket to the rail, the post bracket defining an internal opening that is sized and shaped to generally correspond to a size and shape of the post, each of the first and second rail brackets being configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post, a first fastener connecting the first projecting portion to the first rail bracket, a second fastener connecting the second projecting portion to the second rail bracket.
The invention also provides for a fence system comprising a plurality of bracket systems, each bracket system comprising a post bracket that includes a first projecting portion and a second projecting portion, the post bracket being securable to a post via fasteners, the first projecting portion extending in one direction and the second projecting portion extending a different direction, a first rail bracket including a first end securable to the first projecting portion and a second end that is securable to a rail, a second rail bracket including a first end is securable to the second projecting portion and a second end that is securable to another rail, the post bracket defining an internal opening whose size and shape generally corresponds to a size and shape of a post, each of the first and second rail brackets being securable to a rail via fasteners and being configured to lengthen or shorten a respective rail upon movement of the post bracket relative to the post, wherein the fence system further comprises posts each having at least two post brackets and rails each having at least two rail brackets, wherein, prior to being secured thereto, each post bracket can slide up and down relative to each of the posts.
The fence system may further comprise channel members that are each connected to a plurality of slats or pickets and wherein each of the channel members is connected to each of the rails.
Other exemplary embodiments and advantages of the present invention may be ascertained by reviewing the present disclosure and the accompanying drawing.